Under The Ground
by Old-Yellow-Eyes
Summary: AU. Castiel, a 16 year old omega, is struggling to survive in a post-apocalyptic world with his close friend, Anna. When a toil of unfortunate events leave them both unconscious, they're taken under the wing of a bunch of survivors living deep underground. However, there are set rules in this new domain, such as sharing cells with pesky alpha's, namely, Dean Winchester.


Summary: Castiel is an Omega, living alone in his abandoned house after the world rode out an apocolypse. When he and his friend, Anna, are attacked and knocked out, they wake in an underground shelter, and are expected to follow the rules. With their new location comes new routines, a whole new life, not to mention Castiel's insufferable cell-mate, an Alpha called Dean.

Chapter One  
Footsteps.  
The house is dark and quiet. It's dawn, midday, midnight for all Cas knows; the window's have been boarded up for days. The food supply is getting scarce, like it wasn't already, and things are becoming pretty heated between himself and Anna.  
Anna, who was currently rummaging through Cas' brother's old room, in search of some smokes, or maybe some weed, anything to take the edge off things. She looks like death, Cas observes from his position on his brother's bed. Red, dirty coils of hair tucked up but already falling down her neck like a frayed, filthy rope. The clothes she wore were Cas' mom's, a long sleeved button-up covered in dried blood, sweat and only God knew what else. Her feet were bare, like Cas. Her face looked the worst, however. Her brown, usually dancing eyes were dull and droopy, coated with dirt and scratches that were surely on their way to becoming infected. She sucked in a deep breath of triumph, and held up a plastic bag victoriously.  
'Knew Luci was a stoner! Thank god he was. '  
'We don't have anything to smoke it with, I think we're out of matches. ' Said Cas quietly, although the prospect of floating about on cloud nine for a few hours and forgetting they were in the middle of an apocalypse was quite appealing.

It's when Anna is taking a deep ragged breath and blowing out blueish gray air from their make-shift bong that they hear it. Footsteps. Quick and timid, like a child running through a dark room, running from imaginary monsters. Castiel leans back on the dusty sofa, convinced it's his hazy mind playing foolish tricks. Anna laughs a little, putting the soda bottle with a rough hole and pipe on the broken coffee table. Anna continued to laugh, but it was nervous now, coming down from her high. Cas, however, did not. He'd never coped well with drugs, even smoking, it made him act... odd. He didn't care if someone was outsid, trying to get in. Whatever, he thought, sounding like an annoying teenager. Anna's cursing now, standing up and grabbing for the knife on the shattered mantle. She turns to look down at Cas, who's smiling and closing his eyes. He's never smoked this much before. Anna, already clean sober and ready to leave, bends down and hisses at him.  
'Castiel, ' She whispers seriously, 'We need to leave. Like, now. They're people outside, can't you hear them? '  
But Castiel just groans and lays back. 'You go.' He grunts. 'I want them to come in. I'm sick of this shit, living like fucking rats. ' Anna goes all desperate and grabs at his hand. They're both Omega's, but Anna's got an advantage in height and weight. He's hauled up halfway before there's a loud smash and Anna screams, dropping his arm and, with a 'suit yourself' motion, runs for it. Cas expects anger to swirl in his gut, and for a moment it does. But he's feeling hazy and nice, and suddenly he doesn't care the world has ended. He doesn't want to cry for his dead family, his murdered friends. He just want to join them, to get off this hell on earth. And, from the sounds coming from the kitchen, he'll be reunited with the dead any moment. So, Cas closes his eyes, laying back on the sofa, waiting for the blow that will surely come, and smiles. He hopes Anna got away, and if she was caught, that her death was quick. His mind is slow and his eyes are dancing behind his eye-lids, and it takes him a moment to notice the sinister footsteps coming from the kitchen to his left, kicking over broken vases and photo frames, making the shards of glass shatter into smaller pieces as they walked carelessly through the rubble that had been Castiel's home. No longer as high and uncaring, he squinted from closed eyelids and saw a man, tall and bald, covered in tattoos, leering at him.  
'Well, aren't you a pretty piece of jail bait?' The man rasped, tossing a baseball bat from one large hand to the other. There was murmuring from the kitchen and the hallway, and Cas could see a slant of dusty light shining through a previously boarded up window. He's not feeling so confident anymore. He won't get an instant death, the whole place smells of Alpha. There's no way he can get out of this.  
'How old are you Baby? ' The man sneers, and Castiel's tongue is dry as sandpaper.  
'S-Sixteen. '  
'Good. Good.' The man was saying. Castiel felt himself close to fainting. He needed to get away. The passage into the dining room and to the back door had to be empty. But, he needed to time it right. He only had one chance. The man's saying something else, and he puts down his baseball bat when he spots the bong, going to pick it up. Now!

Cas goes running, skidding around the sofa and through the half open door, slamming it behind him with a crash. He hears curses, and as he desperately pries the chairs away from the door he hears them coming stampeding in. But then, the doors give way and he's out into the blinding sunlight, blinking and gasping, trying to get his whereabouts. The thugs have followed him, so there's one thing for it. He goes running down the siding of the house, his feet crunching and sucking up glass and gravel painfully. He comes swerving round the front of the house, only to be struck in the face with a bat. It dazes him so hard he falls backward, and he realizes that people aren't exaggerating when they say they're 'seeing stars'. But he drags himself up, blindly running away, like a rabbit over a highway. He comes to a wobbling stop and he thinks he hears a desperate shout from Anna, but he must be dreaming, because he's out cold, head bleeding, thugs approaching, before his head hits the ground.


End file.
